


The Kara in Karaoke

by PyreWrites



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, HE doesn't even exist in this verse, Sanvers - Freeform, SuperCorp, apparently I am developing a thing for having my ships at karaoke, fluff for fluffs sake, karlena, maybe his pod fell into a black hole and never made it to earth in the first place or something, there's probably a million of these around here already by now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 20:21:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10473606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyreWrites/pseuds/PyreWrites
Summary: Lena needs to blow off some steam after an especially annoying day at work. After driving around the city aimlessly for over an hour she finds herself outside a karaoke bar.Inspired by http://haulet.tumblr.com/post/158753669795/eyebrow-raise-eyebrow-gays





	

Lena had been in negotiations for eleven hours and they were still at square one. Lena had lost patience with the entire process over an hour ago but the older man across the table from her had continued talking.

He had walked into the meeting with the air of someone used to getting their way. And Lena had heard that he had a habit of bulldozing those that didn't simply fold. Not to mention the fact that he considered “such a young, pretty thing” to be out of her depth, having taken over Luthor Corp (now L Corp) after Lex had lost his mind.

With all of this in mind Lena had decided to largely let the man talk himself in circles until he got bored of the sound of his own voice. After eleven hours there was still no sign of that happening. So when he paused to take a drink of water Lena called an end to the evening. They would reconvene in the morning, when she would show him just how wrong he was on all counts.

 

Lena knew she should go home and get some sleep. She was exhausted. But she also knew if she didn't unwind first she would get absolutely no rest. If it had been a normal day she would probably go home, have a scotch or two, and maybe listen to some music or read a book before bed. But tonight she was far too wound up. She needed to be around people enjoying life. She needed some positive energy around her.

As always her first thoughts were of Kara. The young blonde was the human equivalent of playing with a pack of puppies. A walking ray of sunshine with a smile that could light up any room she was in. The woman she lo-had grown very fond of.

Lena considered sending her a text to see if she was still awake and free. Until she remembered Kara had mentioned plans with Alex over lunch yesterday, when Lena had told her they would have to skip lunch today because of the negotiations. Lena's heart broke a bit when Kara's face fell at the news. But it was only for a moment before her smile returned and she wished Lena good luck despite not knowing what Lena was even negotiating for. Not that Lena could tell her anyway because of the various Non-Disclosure Agreements that had been signed in advance.

Lena didn't want to intrude on Kara's time with her sister. Kara had mentioned, more than once, that those nights had gotten a bit less frequent ever since Alex and Maggie had started dating. Kara was ecstatic that Alex was happy with Maggie and would never do or even wish for anything to happen, but she missed her sister. Lena had spent quite a bit of time with Kara, in part, trying to keep her a bit distracted. Many times in the last few months Lena had invited Kara to have dinner with her despite the fact they were already having lunch together that day, more than once a week. Lena actually didn't remember the last time she and Kara had dinner together only once in any given week since Alex and Maggie had gotten together. Not that she was complaining about any chance to spend more time with Kara.

Without the option of spending time with Kara Lena drove aimlessly around the city. She had music playing and would occasionally absently sing along. She wasn't sure how long she had been driving, but she was sure it was at least an hour, when she spotted a karaoke bar as she was sitting at a red light. After only a moments consideration she decided that was just what she needed. That was the kind of place where people were there to have fun. And judging by the parking lot there were quite a few people having fun there tonight.

 

Lena pulled open the door and music washed over her. As she walked up to the hostess stand she could make out that the current song was a duet, but she didn't recognize the lyrics. She asked the hostess for a table that was out of the way, she didn't plan on singing and didn't want to draw attention away from those that did by being recognized.

As she was shown to her table she heard a laugh that never failed to make her heart race. She turned to see Kara and Alex on stage, singing, dancing, and laughing between verses. Lena scanned the room in the direction they were looking, when they weren't busy making faces at each other, and spotted Maggie sitting at a table with food and drinks for three. Well, drinks for three. Given that Kara was there it was more like food for six.

She continued to her table in a dimly lit corner of the room, still not wanting to intrude on Kara's evening. She took her seat and quickly hid behind the menu while she watched Kara enjoying herself on stage. She did intend to order food, as she hadn't eaten dinner yet, but not until Kara wasn't in a position to easily spot her.

 

* * *

 

“Heartbeats are like fingerprints.” Clark had told her once. Kara didn't believe him when he first told her. But to be fair she had only been on Earth a few months at the time. Her powers were still spotty at best. It was just days after her x-ray vision had first manifested and she was still scared half out of her wits. Jeremiah had given her the lead lined glasses that blocked the x-rays. But there was no quick fix like that for the rest of her powers when they spontaneously flared to life as her body absorbed more yellow sunlight.

They were sitting on the beach of a small uninhabited island several miles off the coast, away from people, away from civilization. Jeremiah and Eliza could explain her powers and how they worked, but they couldn't tell her how they felt like Clark could. She was still getting used to not calling him Kal El too. They had come so Kara could practice without getting overwhelmed, or doing any lasting damage.

By the end of that day Kara grasped only a little of what Clark had meant. She was able to tell the difference between a bird and a rabbit, both of whom were living on the island. She had heard the fish swimming in the shallows. She even heard a pod of dolphins swimming past the far side of the island. But she couldn't tell the difference between one individual and another of the same species. She was frustrated at first but Clark told her something that helped.

“Give me your finger. See how we both have the same swirl pattern on our fingers?” He said. She nodded. “If I showed you our fingerprints next to each other would you be able to tell the difference right now? Without any training. Without the proper equipment. Without any practice in identifying _how_ they are different.”

“No. I guess not.” She admitted.

“Exactly.” Clark smiled. “It takes time, just like anything else. But you did terrific today, better than I did at first.”

“Really?” Kara smiled up at him.

“Yeah.” Clark hugged her. “But I'll tell you something really cool. I can find Lois anywhere in Metropolis just by the sound of her heart if I need to.”

“No way!” Kara squealed. “That's so romantic.”

Clark just blushed.

It took Kara almost six months before she could tell the difference between Alex, Eliza, and Jeremiah by their heartbeats. It was almost an another entire year before she was able to pick out Alex out of everyone at school. By the time she moved to National City it had become second nature. It still took her some time to memorize a heartbeat and she only took the time to memorize a few people she really cared enough about to want to make sure she could find them in an emergency.

There was one heart that took her completely by surprise. She had been hearing it now and then in the course of her everyday life for weeks before she decided she should memorize it. Only to find out she already had without even realizing it. Now she couldn't imagine the sounds of the city without it. She missed it when the owner was out of town. She even sought it out on nights when she had trouble getting to sleep.

Kara was relieved that it was the middle of one of Alex's verses when she heard that heartbeat enter the room. She would have faltered if she had been singing. She glanced towards the front door and caught sight of the owner of that heart. The unmistakable form of Lena Luthor was making her way across the back of the room. Kara couldn't help but smile as her own heart started to race.

Alex drew Kara's attention back to the song and made a goofy face causing Kara to laugh at her sister. She heard Lena's heart rate spike.

 _I guess she knows I'm here now._ Kara smirked to herself. She had gotten used to the sound of Lena's heart racing any time Kara or Supergirl showed up. And if Kara's own heart rate in response to being around a certain raven haired CEO was any indication Kara was nearly positive she knew what it meant.

Kara split her attention between the song and watching Lena in a mirror across the room as she made her way to a corner table with little light. When she wasn't singing she watched as Lena pretended to read the menu. A smirk spread across her face as an idea dawned. Without stopping to think about it Kara rolled her hips once and wiggled her ass then fought not to laugh as she watched Lena drop her menu and her jaw to the table.

When their song finished Kara nudged Alex on the way back to the table.

“Lena's here.” Kara said low enough not to be overheard.

“Where?” Alex's head snapped up, scanning the crowd.

“Don't look!” Kara hissed. “She knows I'm here, but she doesn't know _I_ know she's here.”

“Oh god.” Alex groaned. “I feel like I'm back in high school.”

“And why is that?” Maggie joined the conversation as they sat down.

“Apparently a certain object of affection that Kara still hasn't asked out is in the building.” Alex shot Kara a look.

“So that's why you got extra smiley halfway through the song.” Maggie smirked. “Not to mention that rather un-Danvers-like booty shake.”

Kara could only blush.

“Did you see her walk in?” Maggie asked. “Where is she?”

“Nah. I heard her.” Kara flicked at her ear to indicate her super hearing. It was a simple system they had come up with, after Kara had discovered Maggie had figured out her secret identity, when Kara needed to reference her powers in public while in civilian clothes. “She's in the back corner where it's darkest. She was pretending to read the menu while we were up on stage. It was kinda cute.”

“Why don't you go invite her to join us?” Maggie offered.

“I think she's letting me have time with Alex.” Kara said as a soft smile spread across her lips. “It's actually really sweet. I mentioned that since you guys started dating I don't get to see Alex as much as I used to. So I really think she is trying not to get in the way.”

“Oh that is cute.” Maggie cooed.

“You see me at work every day Kara.” Alex deadpanned.

“But she doesn't know that.” Kara said. “Plus seeing you at work isn't the same. Would you be satisfied if you only ever got to see Maggie when you were working a case?”

“Ok. You've got me there.” Alex said as she leaned over to kiss Maggie.

“You could still invite her over.” Maggie said after Alex relinquished her lips.

“Maybe in a bit.” Kara smirked. “But I have an idea. This might be the first time I've had a chance to actually surprise her.”

“Oh really?” Maggie cocked an eyebrow.

“She doesn't know that I know she is here.” Kara grinned mischievously.

“What do you have in mind Little Danvers?” Maggie chuckled as she rubbed her hands together like a cartoon villain.

“You'll see.” Kara winked.

 

* * *

 

Lena's food had just arrived when she heard the DJ call Kara's name. She had to force herself not to cheer, she knew Kara would pick her voice out of the crowd who were only clapping.

Lena watched the blonde bounce up to the stage. Kara stopped to say something to the DJ before hopping up the stairs. She watched as Kara stopped a few steps back from the microphone as if she was suddenly having second thoughts. Finally she stepped forward slowly. Lena watched as Kara closed her eyes as she positioned herself slightly off center, facing a bit away from Alex and Maggie. Kara brought her hands up to grasp the mic, and Lena noticed them shaking in a way she had never seen before. Lena saw Kara take a long unsteady breath before gesturing to the DJ, without opening her eyes.

The opening notes of the song played through the speakers. It was a piano piece Lena was sure she had heard somewhere recently but couldn't place the song, until Kara opened her mouth and began to sing in perhaps the most heavenly voice Lena had ever heard.

 

_Wise men say  
Only fools rush in_

 

Kara opened her eyes looking directly at Lena.

_  
But I can't help falling in love with you_

 

Lena's breath caught in her throat and her eyes went wide as she saw the smile spread across Kara face as she sang. Those brilliant blue eyes never for an instant wavered from her own.

_  
Shall I stay?_

 

Lena didn't realize she had nodded until she saw tears starting to form in Kara's eyes.

 __  
Would it be a sin  
If I can't help falling in love with you?  
  
Like a river flows  
Surely to the sea  
Darling, so it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Take my hand,  
Take my whole life, too  
For I can't help falling in love with you  
  
Like a river flows  
Surely to the sea  
Darling, so it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Take my hand,

 

Kara extended her still shaking hand toward Lena. Lena returned the gesture without an instants hesitation.

 __  
Take my whole life, too  
For I can't help falling in love with you  
For I can't help falling in love with you

 

The crowd erupted before the final note had faded.

Lena leapt to her feet cheering as she watched Kara jump from the stage, bypassing the stairs altogether. The blonde zipped around tables making her way to Lena. Without a word Lena pulled Kara into her arms the moment she was within reach and directly into the kiss Lena had been longing for for months.

Once they finally broke apart, gasping for air, Kara reached up to wipe away tears that Lena hadn't noticed were rolling down her face.

“Who ever would have guessed Supergirl could sing like an angel?” Lena said in a whisper no human would have been able to hear over the noise in the room.

Kara's eyes went wide and she started to stammer. Lena placed a finger over the blonde's mouth to quite her protests, then plucked Kara's glasses off her face. Lena slipped them on then gathered her hair into a ponytail with one hand.

“Really?” Lena smirked.

“That's what Maggie said too.” Kara's shoulders slumped. “You guys both suck.”

Lena laughed and pulled Kara into another kiss.

“Be that as it may. I love you too Kara Danvers.” Lena smiled.

“Damn Little Danvers. The was the definition of 'go big or go home'. I kinda feel like a total slacker now.” Maggie's voice came from behind Kara. Kara spun to face Maggie and Alex. They both glanced at Lena wearing Kara's glasses.

“I take it she figured it out too?” Maggie smirked.

“Yes.” Kara grumbled as Lena handed her glasses back.

“Told ya that's a lousy disguise.” Maggie chuckled. “At least for anybody that spends any time around both of you.”

“Anyway.” Alex cut in. “Now that Kara is done with...”

“'Go big or go home'?” Maggie offered.

“Sure.” Alex laughed. “We wanted to invite you to join us at our table. We came out to have fun with the people we care about and that obviously includes you.”

“Really?” Lena said with a hint of disbelief in her voice. “Even though I'm a Luthor?”

“That's just a name.” Alex said as she stepped forward and put an arm around Lena. “Since you have moved here you have proven yourself more times than half the people I have worked with for years. You aren't your brother. You aren't your mother. As far as I'm concerned you are apparently now my sisters girlfriend Lena. Period.”

Lena pulled Alex into a hug.

“I don't even know what to say.” Lena sighed.

“Well she is still my sister, alien or not. So if you break her heart I will break your legs.” Alex smirked. “And then throw you in a cell in a secret government facility until you die, or you apologize.”

Lena laughed.

“I would expect no less.” Lena pulled Kara into the embrace. “And if I ever do anything stupid enough to break her heart I wouldn't fight you.”

“Should I expect the same treatment Little Danvers?” Maggie smirked.

“Nah.” Kara shrugged. “Break Alex's heart and I'll probably just throw you into space.”

“Well damn. Guess I better shape up, huh babe?” Maggie laughed.

Alex just rolled her eyes as the gathered up Lena's food and headed back to their table.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kara picked the Haley Reinhart cover because the gum ad that uses it always makes her cry. Especially the full length version.


End file.
